In general, an alcohol reacts with a polycarboxylic acid such as phthalic acid and adipic acid to form the corresponding ester in a plasticizer. Further, studies on plasticizer compositions capable of replacing phthalate plasticizers such as terephthalate-based, adipate-based, and other high-molecular-weight plasticizers have been continued in consideration of domestic and foreign regulations of phthalate plasticizers harmful to humans.
Further, there is a growing demand for the eco-friendly products in a plastisol industry such as flooring, wallpaper, soft and hard sheets and the like, a calendaring industry, and extrusion/injection compound industries. In order to enhance quality characteristics, processability and productivity of the finished product, it is necessary to use a suitable plasticizer in consideration of discoloration, migration properties, mechanical properties, etc.
Various supplementary materials such as plasticizers, fillers, stabilizers, viscosity reducing agents, dispersants, antifoaming agents, foaming agents and the like are added depending on the characteristics required by industry in the various areas of use, such as tensile strength, an elongation rate, light resistance, migration properties, gelling properties, an absorption rate, etc.
For example, among the plasticizer compositions applicable to PVC, when di(2-ethylhexyl) terephthalate, which is most commonly used at relatively low cost, is applied, hardness or sol viscosity is high, the absorption rate of the plasticizer is relatively slow, and migration properties and stress migration properties are poor.
A hydrogenated material of di(2-ethylhexyl) terephthalate may be considered as a solution for this problem, but migration properties and thermal stability are poor while plasticizing efficiency is improved, and manufacturing costs are increased due to the hydrogenation reaction, so that it is difficult to achieve economic efficiency.
In order to address the above-described issues, there is a continuing need for the development of new composition products including a material superior in physical properties to di(2-ethylhexyl) 1,4-cyclohexanoate which is the hydrogenated di(2-ethylhexyl) terephthalate, or a novel derivative thereof, and studies on the development of products and applications of a vinyl chloride-based resin as an environmentally friendly plasticizer have been continued.